Someone to Talk to
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Cloud Strife is the newest Smasher who has just arrived in the Mansion. However, he pushed away potential friends due to fear of losing someone close again…until a certain white-haired man helped him open up a bit. M!Robin x Cloud friendship. For Cloud appearing in SSB4.


**Title: Someone to Talk to**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Summary: Cloud Strife is the newest Smasher who has just arrived in the Mansion. However, he pushed away potential friends due to fear of losing someone close again…until a certain white-haired man helped him open up a bit. M!Robin x Cloud friendship. Slight OOC for Cloud. For Cloud appearing in SSB4.**

 **Pairings: M!Robin x Cloud friendship.**

 **A/N: EVERYONE GET ON THE HYPE TRAIN BECAUSE CLOUD FROM FINAL FANTASY HAS JOINED SSB4! Sorry bout that! Anyway, I HAD to make a pairing for Cloud; it's a necessity (look at Ryu x Mac :P) Even though I already paired up Cloud with Kain in Record Keeper, I decided to make SSB!Cloud AU for this pairing. Also, since I barely played Cloud's games, I kinda made him OOC at the very end (you'll see) but I'm too lazy to rewrite it, hehehe. So apologies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB series.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Someone to Talk to**

All of the Smashers were buzzing over a newcomer that was rumored to be arriving at the Smash Mansion. They were surprised at his appearance when he finally arrived; he was a young man—or at least, he looked young—with blond hair, wore a long, black coat, and wielded an incredibly large sword. The swordsmen, Ike especially, were surprised to see another swordsman (despite the claim that there would be no more of them) in the roster. When this strange newcomer finally showed up at the Mansion, the Smashers were beyond excited to meet him.

However, he refused to talk to any of them, much to everyone's shock. Even the children Smashers were given the silent treatment when they tried to talk to him. The young man simply walked away from them, intent on finding his room.

Some of the Smashers never even found out his name; he was _that_ strange and aloof. The others, however, had heard of him through other means. His name was Cloud Strife.

Even though he was called out of his room for meals and matches, Cloud never uttered a word to anyone, leaving a mysterious vibe trailing after him everywhere he went. In fact, some of the children Smashers gossiped that he was "planning something". However, the other Smashers who had heard of Cloud's heroic deeds scolded the children for even thinking of such a thing about him.

During meals and matches, Reflet, Robin's twin brother, had noticed the blond male since he'd arrived at the Mansion. Hearing of his deeds and his powerful moves during matches, Reflet decided to "study" him. In every match Cloud was in, Reflet took notes of his moves, gradually becoming more and more interested in this "mysterious newcomer". It even got to the point that he started to stalk Cloud. Robin warned her brother not to do that, since it could get him in trouble with Master Hand, but Reflet's excuse was that he only wanted to study Cloud more.

One day, however, Cloud seemed to have noticed.

Cloud walked down the hallway to his room, glad that he didn't have a roommate to bother him. When he grabbed his key to unlock the door, he heard a sound from behind him. His senses heightened, and he slowly pulled out his Buster Sword. When he sensed the presence getting closer to him, he turned and quickly slashed at the figure. The figure dodged by jumping back, and their back slammed up against the opposite door. Cloud studied the figure, noticing the black robes and the white hair.

Reflet chuckled, gulping down a lump in his throat. "S-sorry…" he muttered. "I was going to my room."

To Reflet's surprise, Cloud replied, "Your room's at the end of the hallway."

Reflet's eyes widened. "Uh…you talk?"

Cloud sighed. "Of course I do," he spoke as he unlocked the door and entered his room.

To Cloud's annoyance, Reflet followed him inside. The blond male turned to face the white-haired Tactician, a glare on his face. "I've noticed you were stalking me."

Reflet gulped before chuckling. "Well…I wouldn't call it 'stalking'; I call it 'studying'."

"Then stop _studying_ me," Cloud growled. "I don't have time for this."

Reflet stared at him, an eyebrow raised. "Hey, you were being all secretive for quite a while. I think you should open up a bit—"

"LEAVE."

Reflet realized that Cloud was pointing the tip of his Buster Sword at his face. With a sigh, Reflet grabbed the large sword and pushed it down gently. "Attitude much?"

Cloud lowered his Buster Sword, shaking his head. "Why do you insist on talking to me?"

"Because," Reflet replied. "I'm interested in you. I'd like to get to know you more."

"I'm not here to make friends…" Cloud trailed off, and closed his eyes after he said the last word.

Reflet tilted his head before he sat down beside Cloud on the bed. "Hey…I'm sorry if I brought back bad memories."

Cloud shook his head. "Just…leave me be."

Reflet sighed at Cloud's insistence. "No."

Cloud stared at him. "What?"

"I said 'no'," Reflet spoke. "I'm not leaving till you open up to someone…at the very least, to me. Besides, it's not healthy for you to bottle it up. You'll explode if you do."

"…" Cloud said nothing as he stared down at his boots. "…I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Reflet was confused now. Why is he saying sorry?

"I lost friends left and right during my journey, and…" Cloud balled his hands into fists, shaking slightly.

"Whoa whoa," Reflet cried. "Don't be upset. I'm so sorry for bringing it up."

Cloud then pounded his legs with his fists. "DAMMIT ALL! Why?!" the blond shouted, turning his head to the side so Reflet wouldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.

Reflet was shocked to see Cloud acting this way. Frowning, he placed an arm around Cloud's shoulders. "…I'm sorry, Cloud. I didn't mean to get you upset."

Cloud sighed, his hands beginning to soften a bit. He shrugged off Reflet's arm, but not necessarily in a rude way. To Reflet, it just seemed like he didn't like physical contact. "It's fine…"

It felt like hours to the two of them as they sat there in silence, but eventually, Reflet got up from the bed. When he was about to leave, he felt Cloud's hand grabbing his arm. Reflet raised an eyebrow when he turned his head to face Cloud.

"Don't leave," Cloud whispered.

"Huh?" Reflet asked for clarification.

"I…" Cloud gulped. "I'd like you to stay here for a while. I think I _do_ want someone to talk to…"

Reflet smiled before sitting back down on the bed. "Sure, Cloud. Tell me anything…as long as you feel better."

Cloud, for once, smiled slightly. "Thank you…"

And thus…a new friendship was born.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! Welcome to Smash, Cloud! :D**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
